


All your saurus

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fluff, Hand Feeding, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, clingy steve rogers, lap raptor Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: It was a terribly fluffy, very cute, and full of sharp pointy bits, yet Tony marveled on how very 'Steve' the dromaeosauridae was.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	All your saurus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord Handle: Fluffypanda
> 
> Additional stuff: I love dinosaurs and cute and fuzzy animals. 🦖

The fight was over and Tony had passed out in his car with Steve there and had awoken to a warm body pressed against his. Brows furrowed as he opened his eyes surely it wasn’t Steve who didn't seem to enjoy close contact like this. There was a blue lump from what he could see through his slitted eyes. Looked like Steve, Tony wasn’t going to object, the warm weight was certainly comforting.

Upon getting out of the car with the clingy Steve, and the rude hissing noises. Tony turned to see the ruffled blue lump was Steve but also not Steve. Certainly not human, the plumage was reminiscent of Steve’s uniform and since Steve had been in the car. It was Steve, as a murder chicken. 

A velociraptor it seemed but Tony was uncertain as it seemed to be a heavier build then the ones in the popular media. Steve’s head ruff was a whitish blue and it stood on end as he made noises of discontent, probably from being rudely awakened. He’d made an attempt to climb back in to Tony’s lap while he was standing. The wickedly sharp claws cut through his dress pants like butter.

“Darling, please get inside,”  
The response was a throaty cackle noise and Steve kept close to Tony as they went inside. Tail up as he walked with a bird like grace. Tilting his head so one blue eye could look up at Tony when he stopped at the bathroom door.  
“I need a shower, dear.”

Steve followed him into the bathroom and right into the shower had a bit of a fit about being in the direct spray. Watching Steve trying to chomp the water made Tony smile, eventually though Steve left the shower soggy and let Tony carry on with his needs. He did check on the mop of feathers during his shower, watching Steve shake the water off and ruffle up like a plushie. Sp much water on the floor and Steve was preening snout pulling at the feathers on his chest rather cute for a murder chicken.  
-  
Tony swaddled in his lovely warm and fluffy housecoat sitting on the couch with those novellas Steve liked to watch on. Steve in his lap, eyes on the television and nearly boneless under Tony’s finger as he scritched around the ears. Steve would drop his head against the fingers and make a noise when Tony stopped petting him.

“Darling, if you wanted this all you had to do was ask.”  
There was a soft trill and one of the wickedly sharp claws snagged on his sleeve and tugged the hand back. Steve dropped his head into the hand butting at it with his snout. Blue eyes watching him as the second membrane flickered up, eyelids closing just a bit as Steve rubs his face into Tony’s still hand making a noise similar to a pleased chicken. A deep rumbling cooing noise.

“Alright, I cannot resist that.”  
Tony carefully pulled the claw out of the fabric, he could feel the sharp toe claws on his thighs. Steve was being very careful with them he’d probably noticed the scratches on Tony’s legs from his first attempt to climb Tony. One hand was rubbing Steve and the other was stroking the soft warm feathers of Steve’s back. 

Steve moved around to reposition himself, laying so his talons weren’t so close to any major arteries. He seemed to spread out and melt into Tony. Eyes still fixed on the show, there was a gurgling noise and it wasn’t Tony. Sounded like Steve was hungry. Yet didn’t leave his lap. Tony reached for his phone and Steve’s head snapped around to watch him.

“You’re hungry dear, let me provide for you?”  
Steve dipped his head and settled his head back on the knee, back to the television for now. Tony called for various raw meats, he’d seen Steve pack down food, and was worried about how much he’d need to satisfy the serum and the current form. He was exceptionally warm in his lap, birds had a high metabolism too.

Jarvis was very quick in his procurement of the right type of meat, chicken, beef, fish, a bit of venison too. Tony paused the show as Steve watched Jarvis with the platter like a hawk. He could feel the muscles in Steve’s body tense up. Tail lifting and the feathers on end, body vibrating minutely.  
“Steve, darling let me feed you.”

Steve turned to look at him making a questionable throat noise, the tension seemed to lessen in Steve’s body. Tony picked a bit of the meat and held it up to Steve who accepted it reluctantly. Tony ended up placing it in the open mouth and Steve waiting till he saw the hand free of the meat before chomping into it and tearing it up. Using his claws to shred the stake into smaller bites.

Soon the meat was gone and Steve was preening his feathers on his arm while looking hopefully at Tony and the meat platter.  
“Yes, yes, it's all for you, here let's use the tongs.”  
Steve bobbed his head and placed a claw on Tony’s other arm as he watched Tony hover over the selection. Steve’s feather crest rose when the tongs hovered over the slab of fish, so he picked it up and let Steve tug it out of the tongs. The fish was not ripped apart, Steve tossed his head up and in two bites swallowed the fish skin and all down his gullet.

“You do like nigri, maybe some chicken next?”  
Steve tugged his claw on the arm gently guiding it over to the side of the platter that held the venison, sniffing it with curiosity.  
“It's deer, can you smell the difference?”  
Steve responded by opening his mouth with a chirping noise. Tony chuckled and placed the cut in the waiting mouth, Steve shredded this one as well, and Tony was fine if his bathrobe smelt like meat. He continued offering meat till Steve curled up in his lap like a great feathery cat with his head tucked under a wing.

Hefted up the raptor and taking Steve to his bedroom, ignoring the pricking that the claws did as he laid Steve on the bed.  
“Darling this is better for my back, come on.”  
Tony pulled the sheets away and settled into the bed while patting his lap, Steve hopped into it and curled up. Placing his head on Tony’s chest and making that deep throaty noise, which tony found soothing. He continued to stroke the feathers till Steve became limp, eventually his hands stilled fingers entrenched in the feathers of the warm soft body.

Sometime later Tony stirred in his slumber the warmth had grown and the weight against his body had increased. Curious he opened his eyes and found Steve back as a human wrapped in his arms sleeping dead to the world. Tony smiled and adjusted his hold on Steve and closed his eyes.


End file.
